Antivaccine Old
by The Kitsune Dusk
Summary: In a world where Virus digimon are hunted and deleted on sight, a group of virus tamers struggle to survive in a world that hates them, at the same time defending against a threat that no-one can see. Vaccine digimon. OC story. Old Version.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Digital monsters, most commonly referred to as digimon. There was once a time when only a rare few knew about these creatures, and the digital world, the alternate world which they came from. But things are different now. Everybody knows about digimon, they now appear in our world frequently, with varying motives.

Also most humans have one as a partner, one that hatched from an egg that materialized in front of them on their tenth birthday, along with a digivice. These digimon help us with our everyday lives. It is possible through a strong bond and the use of a digivice for a digimon to digivolve; however doing so past champion is rare, and only tends to happen in crime fighting agencies

Digimon have always been one of three attributes. Data, the most common, these digimon are known for being either good or evil, depending on the digimon itself. The Vaccine attribute, these digimon are known for being pure and good, and no righteous person would lift a finger against one, or their partner, if they have one.

And then there is the Virus attribute. Believed to be purest evil, the most notorious digital villains have been of the virus attribute. A long time ago a law was passed. All virus digimon were to be captured or deleted on sight. A special group was set up, the Virus Containment Agency, or VCA, that dealt solely in dealing with virus digimon.

Most people were happy with the new rule and the VCA, it made them feel more safe. However there were a few who weren't. Those who had viruses as partners, because they were not spared from the rules. All viruses were evil, and had to be deleted before they could cause trouble. Anyone who had a virus digimon was expected to give them up for deletion. Most did, but some, those loyal to their digimon partners, did not. They fought against those trying to take their partners away, and ran off into deserted areas, hiding from the VCA, knowing if they were caught their partner would not only be deleted, but they themselves would be arrested, having now become criminals for resisting, and aiding viruses.

They always say there is safety in numbers; small groups now dot the world, consisting of resisting viruses, who banded together for better survival. Most are just trying to hide and survive. Some fight against the VCA. However other groups were formed for an entirely different reason. To fight ,but not the VCA or the law, but something else. Something that endangers the human world, something the VCA, with their prejudice, are too blind to realise.

Because you see, not all viruses are evil. And not all vaccines are good.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

[u]Chapter 1[/u]

"Come on Dracmon!" The dark brown haired youth called over his shoulder as he ran. Sweat rolled down his face, despite the cold night air. "They're going to catch us if we don't hurry" He put on an extra burst of speed as he turned a corner into the city alleys.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I can't help it if I've got short legs" His partner behind him called back. The boy looked back over his shoulder at his partner running behind him. Dracmon was slightly smaller than the average rookie, but was; in the digimon's own opinion, one of the scariest looking. Completely covering his head was a black mask, leaving only his grinning mouth free. Where most people's eyes would be, on his mask were two eyes like marks, the right one red, the left one green. His true eyes were on the palms of his clawed hand, again the right one being red, and the left green. Adding the spike on various parts of his body, wing like appendages joined together with a blue pendant, and a forked tail, Dracmon thought he looked pretty fearsome. Others thought differently.

"Did I just hear you say something bad about yourself, or has my hearing gone?" The boy called over his shoulder, a grin on his face, despite the situation. The boy, still running, looked past his partner, into the darkness behind them trying to see through it, and catch sight of their pursuers. Because, the fact was, whether Dracmon was scary or not, he was definitely one thing. A virus, and that was all that mattered to those chasing them.

The VCA had just found out that the boy had lied about his in-training partner had been destroyed by a rampaging data digimon, and that it had in fact evolved, into a virus.

"Very funny Ricki. We're being chased by people who want to chuck you in prison, and turn me into tiny bits of data to float forever around the world. And you feel like making jokes" His partner scowled at him, before dropping one of his hands to his side, palm facing behind him, also trying to see those chasing them. "I can't see them" He informed his partner, who was once again looking forward.

"I didn't either. Okay, quick break" Ricki skidded to a halt, and stood there, half bent over, breathing heavily. His legs hurt from the running, as did his lungs. "You think we lost them?" He asked, looking back the way they had come.

His partner halted next to him. "I don't know. I've heard the VCA are stubborn when it comes to chasing down viruses" He replied, one hand looking behind him. The other was focused on his partner, who was obviously exhausted from the chase. Dracmon studied the fourteen year old boy in front of him. He had brown hair, which was currently messed up and all over the place. He was wearing jeans, which are never the best things to run in, a black and red t-shirt, and light black jacket, that was more for look than warmth.

Now that Ricki had stopped running, and got hold of his breath, he became aware of the cold. "Brr," He folded his arms and hunched up. "Great, we're far away from home, which we can't go back to anyway because people are chasing us, and it also happens to be one of the coldest nights we've had in a long time." He shivered again. Now he was regretting having stopped running, but he knew that if he hadn't he would have soon collapsed from exhaustion.

"I told you we should have stood and fought. I could have handled it!" Dracmon shot at his partner. The little digimon wasn't feeling the cold. Or at last not as badly as his partner. "But now we've run, I'm tired, and can't fight as well"

"No you couldn't have beaten them, even when you were rested. VCA train there people to the best of their abilities. You rarely ever digivolve, and have little experience fighting. You would have been toast" Ricki tried to point out to his partner.

"No I would not!" Dracmon wouldn't accept it. "Even now that digimon would have trouble" he growled, looking back the way they had come again.

"Sure you would" Ricki said sarcastically straightening up. "Come on we've got to find some shelter, before we, or at least I, freeze" He turned and began to walk in the opposite direction from where his partner was looking, still worn out from the run. Dracmon nodded briefly, and followed him. Together the two partners walked, turning out of the alleys and walking along the river that ran through the city. Due to the fact it was late in night there were few cars, and no pedestrians other than the pair.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Ricki glanced behind him, and seeing now pursuer, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I think I was right. We did lose them." He smiled "Now we can relax..."

"You there! Halt! In fleeing you are breaking the law." A boy's voice rang out behind them. Heavy footsteps followed.

Ricki looked behind him "On second thoughts, run!" He took off, his partner right behind him.

"Who have we got?" A tall man leaned over the shoulder of a women tapping away on a computer, looking at the screen.

"One Richard Maits, sir. He's been living on his own for a while on the city limits. He reported that his digimon was destroyed when a Stegomon rampaged there 4 years ago. Earlier today we received intelligence that he had lied to us, and it had become a virus. When we sent Maygold over to detain the digimon, a rookie level Dracmon, they resisted and fled" The women reported, at the same time pulling up his file.

"I see. And Maygold is currently chasing him down?" The man studied the screen.

"Yes sir. But he seems to be able to stay one step ahead of them" The women replied

"Hmm. They are near the river, yes?" A digimon said from next to the man. It was fairly humanoid with two pairs of long ears with purple markings, plus a gold crescent on its forehead.

"Yes Lunamon, ma'am. That's where Maygold's digivice signal is coming from"

"Where is Brook? Are they finished yet?" Was the digimon's next question.

"No ma'am. They'll be a least another couple of weeks, if not more" The women replied calmly. Occasionally the commander and his partner forgot exactly what everyone was. They're still on the south coast"

"Is no one else nearby?" The Commander asked, obviously annoyed.

"Gray and her partner might be able to intercept, in around 10-15 minutes, sir"

"Tell them to do so" The commander ordered. "For each virus that gets away, it boosts the confidence of others. More and more are rebelling, despite our recent success"

"Yes sir" The women nodded, and immediately began tapping away on her keyboard again.

The purple rabbit digimon thought hard. A wrong move here would be fatal. If he didn't break free in the next couple of moves he would be toast. And forced to do double chores for the next two weeks.

"Give up yet?" The person opposite him asked a slight smirk on her face. "I'm already looking forward to the next two chore free weeks. It'll be fun watching you struggle, Gazimon" her voice had a slight welsh accent.

"Yeah right. It'll be me relaxing, while you do my jobs, Katie" The digimon shot back at the girl opposite him, who was gazing at him with green eyes, that were partially covered by her wavy black fringe. Slowly he moved his hand over the board, ready to make a move, when the door to the room slammed open.

"Sister!" A younger boy entered. He had the same green eyes, and black hair, as Katie, as well as the accent "Tsukaimon just reported in. It's a boy, with a virus digimon. The VCA are already hot on their heels. Get ready to head out" He explained.

Katie immediately jumped up and grabbed the device of the table next to her. It was rectangular, with a screen and four buttons, all shaped like diamonds The buttons were also set in a diamond, shape. At the bottom were a set of speaker holes, and a small integrated mike. The buttons, grips and the area round the screen were all were pink. At the top was a key ring, with nothing attached. As she made her way to the door, Gazimon complained. "Bryn! That's bad timing. She can't go! I was just about to beat her and get a chore free two weeks"

"Yeah right" Katie shot back, before holding the device, which was indeed a digivice to her mouth. "Partner, meet me outside, we're going to have some fun" She spoke into the mike.

"Received Katie. I will be there" Came a slightly robotic reply.

Smiling Katie pocketed the device. "Details?" She asked her brother.

"They are near the river, by Caermin Bridge with one VCA agent chasing them. We believe its Leonardo Maygold. Ryan and Ryu are already heading over there. The plan is they pick him up, you distract Leo, or whoever it is." Bryn replied

"Leonardo? I hope he's still not too sore about what happened last time with him, me and Ryan. Or Gabumon for that matter" Katie replied with another smirk, and walked out. A minute later popped her head back round the door. "Gazimon you fiddle with that board and my brother will no longer have a partner you got that?" She firmly told the digimon, before disappearing again.

"Like I need to cheat" Gazimon retorted, before turning back to look at the board. His ears drooped He was in a horribly bad position, and he knew it. But he was still annoyed they'd been interrupted.

"Hey don't look so upset" Bryn walked over to his partner. "It's a good thing she was called out. Knock the board over, and I'll say it was those rats that we've seen around"

Gazimon nodded "Good idea."

"Thanks. But I have no idea why you accepted such a challenge. No one can beat my sister at chess. You know that" Bryn replied, knocking over the board, and scattering the pieces.

Ricki's lungs burned, and he gasped for air even as he ran. They had turned away from the river near Caermin Bridge, back into the alleys, hoping to lose their pursuers, for certain this time. But so far they had had no luck. This time looking behind them, they could see the blonde haired boy, in a blue VCA uniform chasing them. Next to him was a yellow reptilian digimon wearing a blue and white fur coat. On the top of its head was a large horn, and it had a blue square on its stomach with pink markings. Both were ordering them to stop. Both Dracmon and Ricki ignored them, and carried on running. They turned a corner, and Dracmon swore.

Their luck that had kept them ahead of the VCA had just taken a turn for the worse. In front of them the alley had recently been filled in, a brick wall now standing in their way. Ricki spun round ready to run back and take a different turn, but it was too late. Standing behind them was the VCA agent, a boy only slightly older then Ricki's fourteen years.

"The chase ends now. You are under arrest for lying to the authorities, harbouring and allying with a virus digimon, and for resisting arrest" The boy had a triumphant tone in his voice, despite the fact both he and his partner were obviously also exhausted from the chase the two lawbreakers had led them on.

"Ricki, digivolve me, now!" Dracmon hissed. Nodding Ryan reached into his shirt and pulled out his digivice which was suspended on a chain. Its body was black, while the grips and buttons were red.

In challenge the other boy raised his own digivice. This time the body was grey, the grips and buttons blue. "So you're resisting arrest, again? It'll only make your sentence longer." He smiled, and raised the digivice higher, when a voice cut in.

"That's true, but it only matters if he serves a sentence, Leonardo" The voice was female, and at the sound of it the boy, now identified as Leonardo began to spin around, as did his partner. But they weren't fast enough.

"Big Dart!"


	3. Chapter 2

Leonardo and Gabumon jumped out the way as a large black dart came flying through the air towards them. It struck the ground where they had been only a few seconds before. The pair gazed into the darkness, as did Ricki and Dracmon.

"Tch" The female voice came again as two figures became clear walking towards them. One was where Ricki presumed the voice had come from. The other was not human. "We missed"  
As she finished speaking, their forms became clear. The girl had black slightly wavy hair, and was probably around the same height as Ricki. The digimon beside her was a whole lot bigger. Riki's first impression was a centaur, but was black and sort of puppet like. It had a gold visor, as well as a gold plate on its chest and shoulders.

Leonardo Maygold looked at the newcomers and smirked. "Well maybe if you hadn't called out first you might have hit us. That wasn't a very tactical move. Especially for you, Katelyn Wilde" He took a step forwards towards the girl. "You two are under arrest for..."

Katie interrupted him "Under arrest? You know it's funny, I swear that's what you said 7 months ago too" She grinned at him. "And we all know what happened then. Why should it happen differently now?"

Leo's face contorted in anger for a brief second. " Back then you had a friend"

"So did you" She replied quickly, still smiling.

Leo was about to throw back a retort when Gabumon tugged at his arm. "Do not let her tricks fool you Leo. Unless she's changed from last time, she's probably up to something. Otherwise she wouldn't waste time talking to us"

Katie heard the exchange, and her smile widened. "Well I can't say you've changed Gabumon. As calm and wise as ever. But sadly also a bit slow. It's too late"

Leo frowned. "What do you mean? What could you gain from keeping us talki...?" Suddenly it clicked and the VCA agent whirled around. But as Katie had said, it was too late. Ricki and Dracmon had vanished.

"Do you think this was a wise idea Ricki?"  
"I don't know Dracmon"  
"Isn't following a guy we don't know into the sewers a bit dangerous Ricki?  
"I don't know Dracmon"  
"Where do you think w...?"  
"I can hear you, you know?" Someone sighed from in front of them. The pair shut up and followed him, mainly because he was the only one with a torch, and he seemed to know where he was going, unlike the two trailing him. As they carried on Ricki thought over Dracmon's question. Soon after the girl had arrived and attacked the VCA officer the boy they were now following had popped out of the man hole next to them, and told them to follow him while their pursuer was distracted. Ricki wondered if he was really on their side.

"I am your friend, you know. I too am wanted by the VCA" The boy ahead of them called back. "So stop worrying and speed up. We have to hurry"

Ricki started at the sudden command, and looked at their 'rescuer'. In the light he could make out long light brown hair. That and he was a good few inches taller than him. " Who are you?" Ricki quizzed him, at the same time speeding up as asked

"Ryan Colt" His voice didn't betray much emotion.

"Okay. Ryan, where are we going, and why must we hurry?"

"Far away from the VCA, where they can't find us. And we have to hurry because we're taking a detour, and I want to get there as soon as possible" Ryan replied in a calm voice, devoid of emotion.

"Okay then. Is it really wise to leave that girl back there with that VCA guy"

He heard a short laugh from Ryan, and when the answer came, this time he could hear the boy was smiling. "Don't worry. Katie will be perfectly fine"

"Gabumon, Howl!" Leo called as he held up his digivice. A blue light shot out of the device, and enshrouded the reptilian digimon. Then his form began to change as he crouched on all fours, and grew. As the light faded his new form emerged. A large white and blue striped wolf. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" The new champion howled, before leaping straight at Katie's partner.

"Dodge it KnightChessmon" Katie called, but KnightChessmon was already in mid leap. As she landed behind Garurumon her dart that had been stuck in the floor during the entire confrontation flew into her hand. Immediately the Centaur like digimon spun and threw it. "Big Dart!"

"Howling Blaster!" Garurmon counteracted firing an ice cold beam from his mouth that sent the dart spinning into the side of the wall. Maygold smirked.

"So what if the boy escaped? You are a much more wanted criminal" He smiled, "Garurumon, defeat that despicable virus."

"Doing so." Garurumon replied calmly. "Howling Blaster" he attacked again, but KnightChessmon easily jumped the blast, landing next to Katie, at the same time as retrieving her dart again. She moved forward to counterattack but Katie stopped her. The welsh girl was looking at her digivice.

"Hmm, 10:40. They should have got away now. Come on KnightChessmon" The girl leapt up on her partners back, sitting sideways. KnightChessmon nodded, and bent her legs.

"What, you are running away?" Leo called out in dismay. "Are you a coward?"

"It's not running away Leonardo. It's a tactical retreat. We weren't meant to beat you, only distract you. And now that's done, the best tactical move is to draw back. So now we'll be taking our leave" With those last words KnightChessmon leapt high into the air, easily making it into one of the buildings. She continued to jump from building to building, heading away from the city centre.  
"Argghh" Leo growled. "Garurumon, we're going after them!" He called, running to his partner.

"That is not the best decision Leo. They have a head start and an advantage in speed. We must head back for today"

"But..." Leo started, but was interrupted.

"It would be a wise idea to listen to your partner, for he is right" A soft voice spoke to them as to people emerged from an alleyway. They were both the same size, however on was a light brown haired girl, while the other was obviously a digimon, looking somewhat like a yellow humanoid fox.

"Maria! Renamon" Leo turned to them.

"Sorry we were late Leo." The girl had an apologetic look on her face. "We came as fast as we could"

Leo sighed. He was obviously outnumbered. "Fine, we'll head back. But next time things will be different"

"This is what was so important?" Ricki said in disbelief, as he struggled under all the boxes he was carrying.

"Yes" Came Ryans reply. He too was carrying boxes. "We couldn't let them get cold, could we"

"I guess, but seriously. You come to rescues me from the VCA, but on as were getting away we detour to get pizza!"

"No actually it's the other way round. I came to get pizza, but took a detour to rescue you. I was fetching it when I was told about you"

"Yep, yep, that is true" The digimon at the front of the precession called. It was a dark turquoise dragon that had met them outside the pizza shop. Apparently it's name was Ryu, and was Ryan's partner.

"Actually, we never asked, why are you helping us" Dracmon suddenly asked from behind Ricki.

" Why?" Ryan echoed, and stopped to look at the two behind him. "Because we're like you. Virus partners, and we are hated and hunted for it. Katie as well" Ryan started walking again. "Jen will tell you all about it when we get back. He stopped again at a ladder, handed the boxes to his partner and started to climb. Ricki followed suit. As he stuck his head out of the manhole his eyes widened in surprise.

"Where are we?" He asked. All around them were the ruins of burned and destroyed buildings.

"The abandoned part of the city. It was almost completely destroyed by some rampaging Viruses way back, and they never rebuilt it. Makes a good place to hide." He walked towards a large house, which seemed to have been partially repaired.  
"Welcome to your new home Ricki Maits" He said as he opened the door and stepped in. "Welcome to VDS"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, only the original human characters in this fic.

Ricki and Dracmon followed Ryan and Ryu as the pair entered the building, a look of expectation on their faces. But they soon fell as they saw what was inside. Cobwebs hung from the walls, which had big cracks running through them. Although it's looked okay from the outside, inside it looked like it could still fall down any minute. Not what they had been expecting.

Ryan seeing the looks on their faces chucled lightly, and just continued through the hallway into what seemed like it had once been a loving room. Debris from the ceiling covered the few remaining bits of furniture, one piece of which was a chair. Placing the pizza boxes he held, Ryan bent down and brushed off the dust and bit of rock on it, and sat down with a contented sigh.

Ryan and Dracmon were still looking around in disbelief. The way Ryan had spoken about it, it had seemed like VDS was a brilliant place. True they hadn't known what to expect, but this was far from it. It looked like no-one had been here for ages, which Ricki guessed would be good for hiding, but it was still disappointing. _Maybe they move around a lot. _ He told himself.

"Is this it" It was Dracmon who first spoke the pair's thoughts. In reply he got another chuckle from Ryan.

"If you mean is this where we hide, then yes it is" He was obviously enjoying the others disappointment. "If you mean is this all, then no. We're just waiting for the moment"

Ricki frowned. The two answers he'd just given seemed to contradict themselves. Was he just messing with them, and this was all it was. Then again, judging by the amount of pizza's they'd carried, there had to be at least 8-10 people in this VDS, if not more, and he doubted they could all remain here without leaving any trace of living in it.

Seeing as it didn't look like Ryan was going to explain his words more then he already had, Ricki decided to ask a question he'd been wondering about for a while.

"Ryan, you say you and Ryu are like us, being hunted for having or being a virus partner?" He began slowly, "Yet, I thought that Dracomon..."

"...that Dracomon are data attribute" Ryan cut in, guessing where the question was going. As Ricki nodded, confirming he was right he leant back in his seat, sighing. "Well you're right. Ryu, right now is a data attribute" He gestured to the Dragon digimon who was involved in a conversation with Dracmon, about seemingly random things.

"You see, not all digimon keep the same attribute throughout digivolution. Some change as they digivolve. Like Ryu. He's a data now, but his champion form is a virus. Unlike with rookie viruses however, those partners that digivolve to viruses aren't deleted." As he spoke his eyes clouded over as if he was recalling a previous memory.

"Instead, they brought in the 'Viral evolution Restriction Law' which is a fancy way of saying those found of having a viral champion form they are forbidden to digivolve after the discovery. As long as the digimon and partner are good little citizens they are allowed to stay together, after signing a contract not to digivolve. However if they digivolve, even once after the signing, it is shown they can't be trusted and are deleted."

Ricki listened in interest as Ryan explained. He hadn't been aware of all the laws concerning Virus attributes. He only thought that all viruses were deleted without question. "So this 'contract', you refused to sign it?"

"No, I signed it, and we obeyed it. For a while" Ryan sighed again. "Then something ... something happened and we broke it. " His tone in the last sentence warned Ricki not ask about what this something was. Nodding to show he understood what Ryan was talking about he went quiet, half listening in to Dracmon's and Ryu's conversation.

"... and then Ricki began to fall behind. I called at him to catch up, but he was tiring due to the chase. So I took the lead, and led us through the alleys. After all I know them like the back of my hand" Dracmon was informing Ryu of the events that had transpired before he and Ryan had turned up, or at least, his version of them

Ryu's eyes were lit up as he listened, but suddenly, he tilted his head, confused. "But didn't you guys end up at a dead end?"

"Of course, that was intentional" Dracmon laughed, but it was obvious, to anyone but Ryu, that he was quickly trying to come up wit h a quick explanation. "You see with Ricki tiring, I knew we couldn't keep on running, so I led us to a dead end, intending to finish it"

"You mean fight?"

"Yeah, and I would have won too, but you guys showed up. Not that I'm not grateful for you trying to help us, but I could have handled it" The little demon digimon boasted, expanding his chest at the same time. "Anyway although I could talk about me all day, but I;m interested in you"

"What about me?" Ryu tilted his head again; unsure what could be interesting about him.

"You're nickname. I mean it's unusual for me to meet a digimon that doesn't go by his species name, or a shortened version of it.. I just wondered if there's a reason or you just decided to have one"

"Ah, well." Ryu for the first time looked slightly nervous. He glanced over to Ryan, who wasn't really listening, just keeping an eye on his watch, and occasionally glancing at the door. "Umm, well we just thought a name would be good, and Dracomon can be a mouthful, and, I liked the name Ryu, so it kind of stuck..."

"Ah so it's just because huh. Well I have to admit it's a cool name. It means Dragon right?"

"Yeah, in Japanese" Ryu lightened up the second the topic left the reason for his name. "Although it doesn't look it, Ryan's really into manga and the like, and will get hold of some whenever he can, though at times it can be difficult"

"Manga, oh yeah Ricki used to have a few of those..." The conversation drifted off again as Ricki glanced back to Ryan. He was aware of his partner altering the events of what happened, but he'd given up trying to stop him ages ago.

Ryan was still looking at his watch, a look of irritation on his face beginning to grow. "Where is she? She's the last person I'd expect to be late. Don't tell me she was actually forced into a fight with him" He muttered." The irritation began to turn to worry as various scenarios ran through his head, while Ricki watched, confused as to what he was talking about.

That was when the door opened, and footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor towards the room where they were sitting. One set was light, barely noticeable, especially when compared to the others, which were heavy, and accompanied with the occasional 'clank'. Ricki stood up, alert, and Dracmon rushed to his side, prepared for a fight. Ryan also stood up; however it was a look of relief that ran across his face, though he quickly replaced it with a black expression as two figures appeared at the door.

It was the black haired girl, the one who had challenged Leo. At her side was what resembled a short suit of black and yellow armour, holding both a buckler, and a short spear. Katie, Ricki was sure Ryan had said her name was. He immediately relaxed, realising she was a friend.

"Hey guys" She addressed Ryan and Ryu in her soft welsh accent, as she and her partner walked into the room. She looked completely relaxed, a slight smile on her face as she turned to Ricki. "Hi. I haven't properly introduced myself to you, as last time we were all kind of busy" Her smile widened as she offered a hand "I'm Katelyn Wilde, or Katie as the other insist on calling me, and this is PawnChessmon"

"Ah Ricki" Ricki took the offered hand. "And Dracmon" He gestured with his free one to his partner at his side, who was staring curiously at Katie's partner.

"Katie" Ryan started, in a slightly stern tone, "You were meant to be here a while ago. With loving tactics so much I would have you would keep to a time basis. Did something happen"

Katelyn turned to the brown haired boy, a look of amusement in her eyes. "Why were you worried" She raised her eyebrows, at him suggestively.

"O...of course not. I mean, yes I was. Because you're my friend" A light blush crossed Ryan's face, before he regained his composure and it went blank again. "Besides the pizza's getting cold"

Katie chuckled slightly. "Lighten up Ryan. I just heard a disturbance somewhere, and thought it could be a virus digimon, I lost it though." She explained, before shrugging her shoulders "Anyway you know Bennie's pizzas. I swear it's impossible for them to get cold before some starts eating them" She walked over to the pile of boxes, and picked some up, and turning back to them. "So, we going down"

Ryan scowled at her briefly, then nodded, "Yeah" He picked up the rest of the boxes and handed some to Ricki, before seemingly speaking to thin air. "Okay guys, you can let us in now." For a second Ricki thought he'd gone mad, but then he heard a slight whirring sound, and the torn sofa he'd been sitting on pivoted around, uncovering the floor beneath it. Along with a metal trap door. Even before he could speak his amazement, there was more whirring, and the door lifter, revealing a set of stone steps.

"Whoa" Dracmon gazed down them into the darkness, before lights flickered on, revealing that they went don't quite a way before levelling into a concrete floor.

"I agree" Ricki commented, as both Ryan and Katie, smiles o their face, began to walk down, followed by their respective partners. Hurrying as so not to be left behind Ricki and Dracmon followed them, unsure as to where the staircase and corridor would lead.

The second the feet of the last person, Dracmon, touched the concrete floor, there was more whirring and the only exit, the trapdoor above them, closed, sealing them off from the fading sunlight.

" Leonardo Maygold reporting in, Sir" Leo saluted to the tall, man standing in front of him. He had long black hair which was tied back loosely. A pair of rimless glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, which his brown eyes now looked through as he studied the boy, and the digimon, in front of him.

"Stand down Officer, and give me a full report on what happened." He commanded. Although his words were soft, the authority was clear in his voice.

Leo immediately dropped his hand from his forehead and launched into a quick summary of events. " Sir, we were pursuing the targets we had been informed were resisting detainment and deletion. We chased them into a series of alleys, and succeeded in trapping them in a dead end." He began to explain, though it was clear that he was unhappy with having to remembered what had happened, and how his quarry had gotten away."We were about to proceed with the arrest, Sir, when we were attacked, by another Virus tamer."

The Commander nodded at the information, as did the long eared rabbit digimon at his side. "This attacker, you said you recognised her" Lunamon queried.

"Yes ma'am, I did. It was Katelyn Wilde, one of the escapees from the raid seven months ago. Back then we had a..brief run in"

"I see. So Miss Wilde attacked you, what next?"

"We fought back, ma'am, but only after a few minutes did we realise it was a distraction, to let the other one get away. Our guess, sir, is that another surviving member of the raid helped get the pair out while we focused on Wilde. Then when we realised she and her partner ran away. We were going to pursue, but Agent Gray and Renamon turned up, advising us to stop, sir"

"Yes. Despite the situation I do believe that was the best idea. Maria already gave me her account of events from when they arrived." He gestured to Maria and Renamon, who were standing off to the side Miss Wilde had a Knightchessmon. They have great leaping power. You would not have beaten them in a race over the rooftops"

"That aside, a problem now presents itself. It is obvious there are at least too pair of survivors with virus partners, if not more, from seven months ago." The commander started, addressing both Maria and Leo. "And it is also evident they are once more trying to expand their numbers. This cannot be allowed. Virus digimon endanger the safety of our country, and world. They must all be deleted. That is the reason VCA was formed. We cannot let any virus pair to remain free in this city."

Lunamon took over from her tamer " Which is why we have decided to create a new squad, who's primary focus will be capturing and eliminating this group of tamers" The news surprised both Maria and Leo. Normally VCA agents operated alone, or in pairs, patrolling the city, or reacting to various sittings. Squads, which always had a main focus although they also did general duty, were uncommon, and a new one hadn't been formed for a while. However this wasn't the main shock.

"Agent Maygold, you will be in charge of this Squad. You are one of the few people who took part in the raid who doesn't already have other duties, that and you have performed very well since joining VCA. We are sure you will be able to handle the leadership" Lunamon explained.

For a minute Leo just stood there surprised, before coming to his sense, and saluting. "I will not let you, or the Commander down, ma'am, sir."

The Commander nodded at the agent, sure he'd made a good choice, before turning to the Maria, and her fox like partner "Maria, you will be the second in command. Your performance has also been exemplary"

"Sir" Maria also saluted, and a light smile crossed the commander's face.

"As for the other members you will meet them tomorrow, before you beginning training. You need to be able to work like a team. These people are desperate to survive. You've got to be prepared to fight against whatever they throw at you. However now, I suggest the pair of you, and your partners, go to bed, it is getting late, and be prepared to be in the training room by 8 o'clock sharp. Dismissed"

"Yes, Commander Sir" The four replied, all of them saluting, even the digimon, before they filed out, heading to their rooms.


	5. Author's Note

Hi guys. Some of you may have already noticed, but I'm rewriting Antivaccine. Originally I was just going to replace the old chapters, but instead I decided to keep the old ones up, at least for a while.

Why am I rewriting this, when it's only a few chapters in? Well since I started this more than a year ago, I find my style, and the way I write has changed quite a bit, not to mention I'm not that happy with the original, for various reasons. Don't worry, I plan for most of it to stay the same, the characters especially, just to be a bit longer, and a couple of scenes happen differently.

So yeah. I plan on getting the new one up soon, so keep an eye out for it for those who actually like it. This old one will remain, at least for a while.


End file.
